Dolls from Jigoku
by Golden Pharaoh and White Thief
Summary: Warnings: humor, death, OOC, scary toys, Elmo, and YAOI! Pairings: Traditional PWP LOL!!!!


Title: The Dolls from Hell Authors: The Golden Pharaoh & The White Thief Warnings: humor, death, OOC, scary toys, Elmo, and YAOI! Pairings: Traditional Rated: Nc17 Email: bloody_viloet_eyez@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not ours. Um...neither are ANY of the dolls used in this fan fiction. Ramblings: Marik: We totally did this like a year ago. It just took me this long to get the thing typed up...hehe....bad me ne? *Smacks himself in the head* -_-..... Bakura: We had this posted under Death's Angels Productions but it was deleted since it was NC 17, and I kindda of lost the disk Marik put it on. *Rubs back of sweat drop covered head* Then after we got it reposted on Our Silent Tears the whole account got deleted. So here we go again. When this get's enough reviews we'll post the sequel, around 20. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was dark and slightly stormy night. The Gundam-boys where staying in a cabin in the mountains with lots trees around it. And only one way out....(of course. what kind of horror story would it be otherwise?) Heero was walking to the car cause he wanted to go to town.  
  
He got in the car and tried to start it but the car stuttered and died. Heero was about to get out of the car when something started to bang on the window. (Really corny horror music starts to play think 60's) Heero turned his head to see a red Elmo doll (Like they come in any other color? How boring.).  
  
A big crack of thunder sounded overhead and Duo and the others where looking out the window. Elmo turned his head 360 degrees and giggled and then dived at the window. The 4 other G-boys scream before quickly shutting the blinds. "What are we going to do there is a Elmo doll out there?"  
  
Duo whined. "Injustice." Wufei whispered before grabbing his sword and sitting down in a chair. Trowa just blinked and opened the door.  
  
He wanted to make sure Heero was well still alive. He got his pistol ready and walked outside. Trowa quickly walked to the car, and knocked on the window. Heero turned around. And he opened the door he stepped out. . "Tr....owa......look......be...hind you......Elmo...." Heero whispered. Trowa's back stiffened. He then grabbed Heero's hand and ran back to the house at neck breaking speed.  
  
Trowa tried to open the door and it wouldn't open. "Open the fucking door already." Trowa started to pound on the door while Heero watched his back. A few minutes of this Trowa grew annoyed and kicked the door in. When they got inside two out of the three pilots start to scream.  
  
"K'so......" Quatre ran into Trowa's arms and hugs him. Trowa smiled. "Next time open the door."  
  
"It can't get any worse...." Duo commented. The power went out. "Maxwell it just got worse." Wufei said annoyed Quatre clung to Trowa. Wufei lit a candle. "What's in the doorway." (Creepy music starts again) Shadow appeared on the floor causing Quatre and Duo to scream again.  
  
Giving the other three pilots major headaches. "Would you two please shut up." Wufei grabbed at his sword again. Duo being the idiot that he is runs out of the room. And runs down the steps to the basement.  
  
Heero wanted to go after him but he head the giggle of doom. Quatre also screamed and runs out of the room. Trowa left Heero and Wufei to deal with Elmo. Wufei looked over at Heero and nodded. Wufei attacked it and slipped over something and fell on his face.  
  
Heero tried not to laugh but fail miserably. Wufei got up and glared at Heero. Heero pulls out his pistol and shot Elmo. "Hehe that tickles." Heero gave in and ran out of the room.  
  
*** Duo was chewing on his braid trying not to cry. When he tripped on something. He picked it up anyway. It was a purple dinosaur. "Why do I have a bad feeling." The doll started to sing.  
  
"I love you...you love me. Where one big happily family. With a great big hug and kiss to me to you won't you say you love me to...." Duo screamed and threw the doll at the wall.  
  
He turned around and started towards the steps only to trip over another dinosaur. Baby Bop. Duo kicked the dinosaur as it began to sing the' I love you song.' He ran up the steps only to find the door was locked. He looked down the steps to see the two dinosaur dolls start to walk towards the steps singing I love you.  
  
The only thing that can be heard is Duo screaming.  
  
*** Wufei ran out the door and into the woods. (Horror music) He started to breath heavily as he heard someone singing 'Bad Girls.' He slowly walked towards the sound. Hoping it was help. He came to a clearing and sees a little girl singing on a stump.  
  
As he walked closer it become clear that it is was 'Sing and swing Angelica doll'. Wufei stopped and stared at the doll. "Weak Onna." And started to walk back towards the cabin. Crash of thunder. She started to sing and slowly walks towards him. He stopped and turned around in horror as she laughed and sung Bad Girls again.  
  
Wufei screamed injustice and slashed her microphone in half and ran off. He ran for a long time until he heard giggling. He cursed loudly and turned around and comes face to face with....  
Dil Pickles  
  
Wufei screamed and chopped Dil's head off and quickly ran back into the cabin. Once inside he starts to throw things in front of the door hoping to block the evil. Once the door is totally blocked he ran into the nearest room and locked the door.  
  
Totally unaware that the Sailor Moon adventure dolls are in the room watching his every move. Wufei sat down on the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief until he heard the "Sailor Moon theme song" (we don't hate S.M as in the Jap. But we totally hate the action figures ^-^) Wufei stiffened and turned around.  
  
Only to be faced with 5 very poorly made action figures. Wufei's eyes grew large. And then he realized that he is trapped in the room with them. All of the sudden the Sailor Moon one stands up and start to give a speech about love, and justice. Wufei screamed his favorite word injustice as they start to sing.  
  
" I wanna to be star, " in their high pitched voices. Wufei started to scream bloody murder as they start to give there annoying speeches about love, peace and justice....again  
  
*** Quatre and Trowa where huddled together in the attic. Quatre was crying and Trowa was trying to calm his little one down. All of a sudden they fill a chill then they hear "This is the song that never ends, cause it goes on and on my friend......" They freeze as the song came closer.  
  
All of a sudden out of an old trunk popped up Lambchop and her annoying puppet friend. Trowa and Quatre scream in terror as the puppet move ever closer to them.  
  
Quatre started whimpering as Trowa pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the puppets. There was a Crash of thunder. The windows blew open and the smoke cleared to show bloody bullet ridden puppets.  
  
They all giggle and started to sing again. Trowa out of sheer desperation empties the rest of his bullets into the puppets.  
  
More blood splatters everywhere and the puppets come even closer. Still singing their stupid pathetic gay-ass song. Quatre screamed loudly and tried to run down the steps.  
  
Well running down the steps he noticed a little girl playing hopscotch. He stopped and yelled for the girl to run away. The little "girl" turned towards the terrified blond and says. "I'm hopscotch Heather you wanna play."  
  
This caused Quatre to scream even louder. Then he heard a noise at the top of the stairs. He saw Trowa running away from the three bloody puppets of doom. Still singing their song.... Hopscotch Heather also joins in the singing while playing hopscotch.  
  
This caused both pilots to scream even louder as they ran down the stairs. They turn around to see the four evil dolls coming closer singing their song of doom.  
  
The two G-boys thought there is no way out. Suddenly in a flash of lightning and they saw a door. Without a moment hesitation they ran into the room. Not knowing what horror was waiting for them.  
  
They heard the song pass buy the door they breathed a sigh of relief and they turn on the lights only to scream in horror at the sight of what is in the room. The room was full of who dolls who started to talk and cry and giggle and whatever else they did. There screams echo throughout the house joining the other two Gundam boys.  
  
*** Heero wondered through out the house. Hearing the screams of his comrades. Heero wondered into the kitchen. With his pistol drawn. Suddenly he heard four high-pitched giggles. He turns to face the evil.... The teletubbies.  
  
(Writers shudder in horror at the pure sound of there names) Heero screamed for the first time in his life (besides the time he saw Relena naked but that's another story which we may someday tell if we're asked.) He opened fire on them. They continue to laugh as Heero emptied his gun on them.  
  
Casing black-blood to flow throughout the room. Heero stopped after five minutes realizing that this was not working. The teletubbies continue to laugh there sickening little giggle... Heero ran out of the room knocking the table over onto there ugly heads.  
  
Causing them to scream in pain. Heero laughed at them as he ran out of the room before he ended up throwing up. Heero once again wondered throughout the house. Still hearing the screams of his friends...and wondering what will be his fate. He stopped when he heard a all to familiar noise. He turned his eyes feeling with horror as he saws the teletubbies once more.  
  
The teletubbies start to chant something evil. "He-chan come play with us we love you He-chan." Heero screamed as he ran down the hallway not caring where it took him. Finally after a few minutes the evil voices finally stop. Heero looked around not knowing where he was.  
  
All of a sudden he heard an all to familiar giggle. The giggle started to get louder. Suddenly the door behind Heero started to bang. Heero opened fire on the door hearing inhuman screaming behind it. Finally he opened the door. Only to find a bullet field Tickle Me Elmo lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
Suddenly Heero heard a noise outside. He ran past the bullet-ridden tickle me Elmo to the window. Only to see a sing and swing Angelica banging on the car door. Which is soon joined be a headless Dil pickle doll. He turns suddenly as the door banged shut.  
  
He clutches his gun tightly to him as he stared into the faces of the teletubbies. They started to giggle again. As they bow to the body of tickle me Elmo. Suddenly the Elmo doll raised to its bloody feet. It looked at Heero and laughs wickedly. Then it opened it mouth to ask one question.  
  
"Where's Timmy?" Heero glared at the doll. "Who the fuck is Timmy?" Elmo reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Quatre. He held it in front of Heero and Heero's eyes grew large. "Timmy and I never got to finish playing." It said.  
  
Heero grabbed Tickle me Elmo buy the throat and slammed him into the wall. "What the fuck have you done to Quatre." The teletubbies grab at Heero's legs telling him not to hurt the great one.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and glared at the teletubbies. "I'm going to do a lot worse if this freak doesn't tell me where my friends are." Elmo laughed wickedly at the threat. "There probably with my slaves at this very moment." He laughed again followed by flash of lightning.  
  
Heero eyes narrowed as he looked at the fugly doll. He slammed the doll into the wall again even harder. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Elmo laughed again. And decided to tell Heero his story.  
  
"You see Heero this was all a clever trick to get Timmy." Heero growled at Elmo. "I think it worked pretty well to." Heero then got a Vegeta type smirk on his face as he laughed at the ball of red blood soaked fur.  
  
Elmo grew annoyed and asked. "What the hell are you laughing at human?" Heero stopped laughing and smirked at Elmo again. "If it worked so well why don't you know where Timmy is?" Heero laughed even harder. Elmo screams loudly. Which in turn caused Heero to laugh harder.  
  
Elmo thought for a second. "I know where Timmy is." Causing Heero to fall to the ground laughing. He stopped laughing for a sec. "Ok smarty where the fuck is he?" "That's simple." Elmo said evilly as he smirked so freaky that Heero dropped the puppet and backed away.  
  
"He's with the baby dolls." Elmo laughed. As a bolt of lighting hit the Sing and Swing Angelica doll causing her melted body to fall off of the car and land it a puddle of blood.  
  
Heero returning from the shock of the evil one. He growled. "Yeah right. Prove it." Elmo said. "Fine by me." Heero started to bang his head off of the wall. Elmo gave a scream.  
  
Heero didn't hear the sounds of his friends anymore. He heard the opening and shutting of several doors. Followed by the sound of moving bodies. Heero was starting to get freaked out. He was also starting to think of ways to kill the evil puppets. Mostly with blenders.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Heero saw Duo being drug into the room by Barney and Baby Bop. Elmo pointed and the two dinosaurs threw Duo's body to the floor. Heero stared at Duo's pale face wondering what horrors could have befallen his comrade and lover.  
  
Heero glared at Elmo. Wishing he would have been the one to scare Duo...and also wondering if this would work on Relena. Next he heard the 'She's got the power song.' Heero stiffened as he sees five Sailor Moon action figures dragging Wufei into the room. Most missing their hair or other body parts.  
  
Wufei was also thrown to the floor at Heero's feet. Wufei's eyes snapped open and he screamed. "INJUSTICE!!!" Loud enough to shake or break most of the windows of the old house. This followed by a bolt of lightning which melted the headless Dil doll he slowly melted into a puddle of puss his body slid into the puddle mixing with Angelica's.  
  
Wufei after screaming injustice turned and looked around the room he was now in. He noticed Heero was still alive. He also noticed the bashed up dolls that where now taking over the room. Elmo laughed again. Causing Wufei to scream. "INJUSTICE!!!"(again aw come on you knew it was cfomeing) Breaking the rest of the windows. This also caused Elmo to land on his fat ass.  
  
Elmo screamed. Pointing at Wufei all of the dolls attacked him. Wufei tried to run from the room. His fingers where suddenly tied together (with doll hair) so he couldn't get up. Heero stared in horror as the dolls beat Wufei into submission, which is not easy to do.  
  
Elmo who was on a throne of sorts clapped his hands. Wufei glared at fugly little puppet on the throne. Whispering injustice and fell to the floor. Heero glared at the pussy little puppet wondering what it had in-store for him. Suddenly the peace was broken by the chattering of baby dolls. He stared in shock as baby dolls walked in holding bloody broken teacups.  
  
Followed by a very bloody Trowa and a scared Quatre into the room. Trowa was thrown into the heap of the other Gundam pilots. Quatre screamed. "TROWA!!!!!!!!!" At the top of his lungs. This caused one of the bigger baby dolls to punch him in the guts causing Quatre to fall to his knees.  
  
Quatre crawled over to Trowa's side not seeing the pissed off baby doll. Quatre turned Trowa onto his back shaking him while screaming. "TROWA!!!" Over and over again. Totally unaware the sicko baby doll coming up behind him holding a giant teapot. (Funky music starts to play) "QUATRE!" Heero screamed but it is to late.  
  
Heero watched as Quatre was smacked in the back of the head with the giant teapot. Blood oozed from the back of Quatre's head....he then watched as Quatre fell on top of Trowa. Elmo's eyes glowed red. He screamed. "How dare you hurt Timmy?"  
  
The sicko baby doll turned still holding the bloody teapot chip. It stared in horror at the face of its master. Elmo raised his hand causing red lighting to come shooting out of his palm the doll began to melt and ooze through the cracking in the floor. Heero smirked as he saw the baby doll die. "It looked like Relena to."  
  
Elmo turned and faced his subjects. "No one is allowed to hurt Timmy." All of the toys lowered to the floor saying, "I will not hurt Quatre/Timmy ever." Heero just stared in shock and amazement. Thinking 'I knew Quatre was likeable but this is pathetic.'  
  
Baby Bop stepped forward. She asked "Does that mean we can't make Timmy cry?" Elmo melted Baby Bop on the spot. Heero smirked again. Barney steps forward. Elmo looks at Barney and says. "What?" Barney quivered he whispered. "What do we do with the other ones?"  
  
Elmo eyes flashed. He said. "Kill them. And get Timmy off of that guy." The baby dolls drug Quatre off of Trowa leaving a trail of blood across the floor. Barney then asks a stupid question. "Why did you melt Baby Bop?" Elmo eyes flashed causing Barney to meet his fate. Elmo laughed again. All of the dolls laughed Heero looked at them like their nuts.  
  
He then calls the sailor scouts forward. "Sailor Scouts!". ....."I want you to kill that?" He pointed at Duo. Heero growled loudly. The Sailor scouts looked at each other. Sailor Moon with (no hair) walked forward. "Is he from the Nega Verse?" Elmo rolled his eyes and said "Yes."  
  
The sailor scouts walked over to Duo. They all started with their annoying talks. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and stared. All of sailor scouts use their attacks on Duo. Duo woke up as he felt his pants on fire. "My fucking pants are on fire." Duo started to roll around on the floor like an idiot. All of sailor scouts started to laugh at the baka. They started to chant. "Sailor Mars you rule."  
  
Duo rolled over and glared at the black haired doll. Duo lunged at Mars but missed her but got Venus. Sailor Venus turned around and faced the boy. She then does her Crescent Beam Smash.  
  
Duo screamed as he grabbed her head. Heero ducked as a yellow beam came through Duo's head. At the same time Sailor Venus head got her head ripped off. Heero watched as Duo's dead body fell to the ground. All of the dolls were shocked. The other sailor scouts screamed in horror. Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream it was.  
  
"VENUS!!!" All of the other sailor scouts run towards the fallen ugly doll they ran through the puddle of blood. They all started to cry cause they lost one of their own. (Bakura: Yeah Venus is dead! Marik: Bakura....*thinks* Bakura you need some help.)  
  
The mangle head of Venus croaked out her last words. "Venus star power make up." Then choking on blood she died. The sailor scouts all hung their heads. All of the other pussy toys also bow there heads and start to cry.  
  
Elmo stood on his throne and proclaimed. (Really corny music to play. BOO) "Sailor Venus's life was not in vain....she will be avenged." Elmo thought to himself...'I never liked her but I like hearing myself talk.' All of the dolls clap wildly.  
  
The remaining Sailor Scouts turn towards Wufei. Sailor Moon in her really dumb voice says. "How are we going to wake him up." (Wufei stands up and chases Bakura around the house with his sword. Duo bangs his head off of the computer desk.... Marik just snorts.)  
  
Sailor Mercury the smart one...said in her 'I know everything and you don't voice.' "We have to zap him." Sailor Mars slapped Sailor Moon with her remaining arm. Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "That's fine by me I owe this jerk that much for hurting my hair. "  
  
(Wufei grabs Bakura and throws her up against the wall. Duo sighs loudly and goes to get some beer. Quatre follows him and Heero walks up to the computer) Jupiter screamed. "Jupiter Thunder Crash." Causing Wufei's hair to stand up on end. Wufei sat up and screamed...."INJUSTICE!!" Plus he gave the weak plastic dolls death glares.  
  
The sailor scouts ran and joined hands. They all say. "Sailor Planet Attack." Causing Wufei and Heero to roll their eyes.  
  
The sailor scouts flew into the air glowing in their respective colors. Wufei laughed and raised his sword. The sailor scouts flew towards him. Wufei brought his sword down chopping Sailor Moon in half causing the others to fall to the floor.  
  
The sailor scouts watch in horror as the bloody half of their leader fell to the floor. They all scream. "SAILOR MOON!!" Ami attacked with her. "Mercury bubble blast." Causing Wufei to growl in annoyance as the attack hit him on the nose. (Wufei: Injustice. Bakura: Shutup... Duo:*sighs and bangs his head off of desk again.) Wufei screamed.  
  
"Weak Onna." Bringing his sword down again slicing Mercury in half. Causing more screams from the two remaining sailor scouts.  
  
Rei powers up. "Mars Fire Surround" Setting Wufei's pants on fire. This caused Wufei and Heero to scream in shock. (Wufei: Bakura you're gonna die. Marik:*getting annoyed* Shut the fuck up Wufei I'm trying to type. Wufei and the other's fall silent as Marik glares at them. Bakura then laughs insanely causing everyone to get afraid.)  
  
Wufei rolled around on the floor until his pants stop burning. Wufei sat up and glared at the....One armed hairless Chi-Chi wanna be. Bringing his sword around he chopped her head off. Causing a scream from the last sailor scout and a laugh from Heero. Sailor Jupiter got really pissed off...Sailor Jupiter then runs at him powering up as she ran.  
  
She jumped at him using her energy she zapped Wufei in the forehead. Causing Wufei to growl again and he swatted her into a wall.  
  
Causing her left arm to pop out. Jupiter rises to her feet and runs at him again. Totally unaware of Wufei's sword coming at her head. Until it's too late. With a scream she falls joining the rest of the scouts on the floor. Wufei laughed and glared at Elmo. Elmo said angrily.  
  
"You think you've won. I will now call forward the most annoying sailor scout. Sailor Mini Moon." Wufei and Heero gasp in shock at the name 'Mini Moon'. Suddenly five shadows appear at the doorway. Then they hear the Mini Moon speech. "In the name of the future moon I will punish you." Sailor Mini walked into the room followed by the outer sailor scouts.  
  
Elmo laughed and pointed at Wufei. "Attack." He screamed. (Marik: if anyone would listen to his little pussy voice.... Bakura laughs again.)  
  
Neptune and Uranus powered up and attacked Wufei. Wufei watched them as he drawled his bloody sword again. He hit them and they fly like hockey pucks into the wall. (Marik: Score two points.)  
  
Pluto brought out her key and slashed Wufei across the foot, which pissed him off. He kicked her into the wall leaving her head in it. Wufei laughed as she tried to pull her head free. Wufei then walked over and pulls her from the wall.  
  
He sat his down sword and pulled her free then he got a evil look across his face as he beat her off the wall. He laughed at her screams of pain. He finally stopped and pulled her head off throwing her body into the wall.  
  
Uranus and Neptune quickly ran at him. Wufei only laughed as he smashed them with his feet. Chibi Moon does her pink sugar heart attack. Hitting Wufei in the back. Wufei turned and glared at the annoying little sailor scout.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon used her attack on his eye causing him to scream in pain. While cursing at the pink thingy. (Wufei: Mother Fucking son of a bitch. Bakura I'm going to kill you I promise omea O korosu) Mini moon barely escaped his feet.  
  
Mini moon attacked again hitting him in the knee. Wufei cursed and opened his eyes and glared at the pink little thing. Chibi moon squeaked and ran. Wufei laughed and run's after her sword in hand. Wufei caught the annoying pink sailor scout and slammed her into the wall.  
  
Quickly Wufei moved his sword under her head knowing that she would die soon. (Authors laugh) Wufei didn't notice the tiny wand moving. Mini Moon does the pink sugar heart attack in his right eye. Wufei screamed as his sword sliced through her plastic throat.  
  
Wufei screamed, as the pink sugar heart attack grew stronger. Mini Moon screamed louder as the sword cut through her tiny ass neck. Heero looked over at the two who where fighting for survival. Wufei and Chibi both scream at the same time. Heero watched as they both fell to the ground.  
  
He looked at Chibi Moons head, which was still stuck on the wall. Blood slowly dripped down the wall landing on Wufei's now still body. Heero inched closer to his fallen friend. He quickly checked his pulse and noticed that the Lone Dragon is no more...  
  
(Wufei: How dare you Bakura and Maxwell. Marik: Don't make me call Treize on your ass. Wufei:*whimpers and draws his sword. Marik: Treize. Get rid of him. Bakura: Can we get back to writing this now?)  
  
Heero screamed in anger at the red pussy puppet who was picking his ass. Heero groaned loudly and almost threw up....Maybe he has a wedgie we can only hope cause we ain't lookin.  
  
Now the only choice left is the teletubbies and baby dolls. Heero growled angrily as he heard a knock on the door. Suddenly we all here the Winnie the Pooh song. The door opens Winnie the Pooh Tigger, Piglet, Eore. They started to sing the song.  
  
They' soon joined by Lambchop and her evil puppets. The Winnie the Pooh people start to sing. "This is the song that never ends." Heero eyes grew wide as the puppets sang their stupid song. They started to sing louder and higher pitched as they walked towards the three remaining pilots.  
  
As they grew closer Trowa groaned and started to sit up. Trowa opened his eyes and saw the seven singers he let out a scream.  
  
Heero's head snapped around. He is relieved to see Trowa was not dead yet. The seven of them started laughing. The seven of them walked towards the newly awaked Gundam pilot. Elmo raised his hand and said...."Stop." This caused everyone in the room to turn and look at the fugly puppet.  
  
The seven stop singing to ask...."Why?" They started to sing again after they ask their question. Trowa eyes widen. "SHUTUP!" Then his eyes narrowed. Quatre's eyes started to flutter; this goes unnoticed by everyone else in the room. The baby doll started to hiss and glared and cringed at the unibang pilot. Quatre's eyes popped open still unnoticed by everyone in the room.  
  
Elmo laughed pussly. He looked at the baby dolls. Still holding the bloody weapons of destruction. He stood up ready to give another speech. He turned to the baby voice. In a king kold like voice he said....."Let them finish what they have started." The dolls started to cheer as the walked towards Trowa.  
  
The seven singers started to sing there evil fucked up song again. "The song that never ends." Heero pulled out his gun and started shooting at the fucked up puppets. Quatre can only stare in horror as the baby dolls come even closer to Trowa. Quatre stared at Trowa's dried blood on the weapons of doom he shudders.  
  
Trowa got his hands and knees and reached for his gun. The sound of the Heero's gun running out of bullets. But the fucking puppets continue to sing there gay ass song from hell.  
  
Heero cursed loudly in seven different languages. Trowa got his gun and started to shoot at the baby dolls. One by one the dolls fall only to rise again. Trowa then cursed loudly.  
  
(Bakura: Damn it. Wufei: Take that Bakura. Marik:*snorts.* Duo: No one likes me....) Finally there was a click of the empty gun. Trowa got pissed and threw his gun into the skull of the nearest doll. Quatre began to whimper. "TROWA!" Quatre screamed.  
  
Elmo eyes flashed. "Hi Timmy." Quatre shivered then glared at the red puppet. "My name is Quatre not Timmy i'm not Timmy. And if I find someone named Timmy i'm going to hurt them..." Trowa began to move closer to the terrified Quatre.  
  
(Why was Quatre terrified? The teletubbies where only a foot away from him. Is the good enought6 for you?) Trowa jumped quickly in between the teletubbies and Quatre. Slamming them into a wall.  
  
"No one hurts my Quatre." Elmo's eyes glowed a evil red as he glared at the two of them. "Get your hands off of my Timmy." Trowa narrowed his eyes and pulled Quatre closer. Elmo eyes grew brighter as he growled like a pussy. Unable to hold in his anger he pointed and screamed.  
  
"TROWA." Quatre whimpered. Trowa gently pushed him behind him. "Don't worry Quatre I'll protect you." Suddenly the baby dolls attacked Trowa bearing him with their broken plates.  
  
Leaving trails of blood where ever they hit. This causing Quatre to scream louder as he tries to ripped the dolls away. Sadly there where to many. Elmo laughed and says. "Enough."  
  
He smiled as Trowa fell to the floor. Quatre screamed. "TROWA!" And rushed forward. Only to be stopped by the wall of baby dolls. Quatre began to cry and he started to fight against the dolls. Trowa turned slowly and sadly looked at Quatre. "I'm sorry Quatre." Quatre screamed and pushed even harder against the dolls.  
  
Trowa coughed up blood and looked at Quatre again. "Goodbye Quatre." As he hit the floor with a thud. Quatre screamed. "TROWA." He threw the dolls aside.  
  
Only to be bashed in the back of head when he was only inches from his fallen friend. Quatre sobbed "Trowa" before his head hits the ground. Elmo stood up and killed the doll that hit his Timmy.  
  
Heero only stared in shock at the scene before him. Heero growled angrily and lunged at Elmo knocking him off of the throne and knocking him out a window. Elmo screamed as he fell to the ground with a sick a sickening thud. Suddenly the dolls began to scream as they glowed before they hit the floor. Heero could only stare out the window at the gas assed fugly fur.  
  
He then turned around wondering why the dolls had stopped working.  
  
He walked over and kicked one of dolls into the wall. The doll only fell and gave no response. Heero moved over to where Quatre and Trowa where lying. He checked to make sure Trowa was dead before picking up Quatre.  
  
He quickly ran out of the house. He stopped to look at the Elmo doll. He moved over to the car. And threw Quatre into the back. And got in himself. He started to pull away from the evil house and Elmo. He turned to look at the house that had claimed the lives of his three friends.  
  
If he listens hard enough he could still hear the song. " This is the song that never ends."  
  
He turned again when he heard a sudden noise. He turned to see the tickle me Elmo fall in through the window and grabs his throat. **** Heero shot up in bed grabbing at his throat. He turned when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to show. Trowa, Duo, and Wufei standing in the doorway. Trowa asked. "Hey Heero are you ready to go the cabin yet?" Heero let's out a scream THE END? ____________________________________________________________  
  
The Golden Pharaoh: Dude I know....this fanfic is strange. But you have to admit it's funny. Man.....there's more coming. This was mostly Bakura's idea. The White Thief: Yeah I'm the insane one. For more insanity like this you show come see my personal account. Did I mention I'm the insane one? Good, sometimes I get really spacey. We're working on a wave, as in 3-4, fics right now based on Yu-Gi-Oh! But for now you'll just have to life with our Gundam Wing stuff. I know it's Hell you poor things feel for you really. Yell at us and we'll update quicker. All of our personal accounts are on the favs so you can see what we're like when we aren't together. If you really want to know. ____________________________________________________________ 


End file.
